halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
F/I-101 Tengu
|manufacturer= |line= |model=F/I-101 |class=fighter |length= |width= |height= |mass= |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine=plasma core |slipspace drive= |slipspace speed= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |hull= |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=*4 heavy plasma cannons in nose *2x heavy plasma cannons in rear *4 weapon pods |complement= |crew=*1 pilot *1 weapon system officer *1 tail gunnner |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse= |role=*fighter *capital ship interceptor |era= Necros War |affiliation=USR }} The is a USR fighter-interdictor craft. Description The Tengu was the USR's first post-war fighter development, intended to combat mid-range, multicapability ships such as the Longsword, and provide an edge over the Remnant's Seraph fighters. The Fighter was assembled from fragments of data on Forerunner fighters, as well as data gathered from the wreckage and intact hulls of Longsword fighters. Developed by researchers on Qikost, the Merchants of Qikost intended to use it as an internal fighter, to defend their holdings against warlords and Kaidons expanding their influence in the region. However, as the prototype neared completion, the Servants of Abiding Truth mounted a daring raid to steal it. Using a pair of Corvettes and a team of zealous warriors, they intended to secure the prototype and all data pertaining to it, purge the facility and then 'purify' and mass deploy the fighter. However, as the Servants broke through the Merchant's last defence, to gain access to the prototype, they found it gone, and all its research data, designs and even images of it purged from the facility. Retreating in despair as resurgent Merchant mercenaries chased them out of the facility, the Servants assumed the entire thing a hoax and left with no prize. Minutes after the battle, however, the Merchants of Qikost received an apology from the Justiciars. Knowing the Servants were planning to steal the design, and recognising the deficiencies in the defences of the Merchants, they quietly stole it from under all their noses for their own schemes. In two months time, the Merchants, as well as the Republic Faction, Ascetics, Arbiter Faction, allies of those factions and front line Sangheili military units in the battle against the Covenant and Flood received a small number of these prototypes and the necessary data to reproduce them. By the end of the war, the allied factions had hundreds of these Fighters, often routing adversary fighters and launching dangerous, short ranged raids on capital ships, becoming famous for crippling a Heavy Destroyer used by the Abiding Truth ver Sanghelios, despite being out numbered by Seraphs by five to two. The Tengu represents usual Sangheili fighter ideology. High speed, high power, at the cost of armour. It sacrifices much of its armour capability to make way for powerful engines, a large weapon complement and powerful shield generator, allowing it to strike out effortlessly. While it lacks agility over smaller fighters, its much faster than most other medium fighter classes used by other races. It carries four forward facing heavy plasma cannons, and two rear facing cannons, capable of fending off pursuers, or even causing damage. It also carries four weapon pods, allowing it to strike out against a variety of targets, including other craft, ground targets or capital ships. The Tengu is reasonably fast and well armed, allowing it be an extremely versatile fighter. It can easily adapt from fighting space craft to attacking capital ships, and has enough speed, agility and defences to survive close in weapon systems. UNSC Remarks Notable Squadrons *Cherub Squadron *Hope Squadron